1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wire wrapping devices, and in particular to an improved wire wrapping device for connecting an insulated electrical wire to an electrical contact pin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wire wrapping devices for connecting an insulated electrical hookup wire to an electrical contact pin are known in the art. See, for example, German Pat. No. 1,949,144. These known wrapping devices include a stationary wrapping sleeve in which a cylindrical wrapping spindle, having an aperture in one end face for receiving the contact pin and a continuous wire guiding canal disposed in its surface, is rotatably disposed. Horseshoe-shaped stripping knives disposed in the canal open towards the surface of the spindle. The knives define at least one cutting opening which corresponds in width to the cross-sectional dimension of the electrical hookup wire. Each also defines another cutting opening which has a width equal to at least the diameter of the core of the electrical wire.
In these known wire wrapping devices, the stripping knives are formed by a wedge-shaped intersection between one end face of the wrapping spindle and the end face of a connecting canal disposed between the wire guiding canal and the stripping knives and ending a short distance in front of the end face of the wrapping spindle. In addition, in these known wrapping devices, the aperture which receives the electrical contact pin is offset with respect to the central, longitudinal axis of the wrapping spindle by so great a distance that the minimum spacing between the contact pin and the wrapping sleeve which protrudes beyond the wrapping spindle is somewhat smaller than the diameter of the insulated electrical hookup wire.
Wrapping devices of the foregoing type have found considerable acceptance in making "standard" wrapped wire connections in which the full wrap consists of a bare electrical wire. In addition to these standard-type wrapped wire connections, there are also the so-called "modified" wrapped wire connections in which at least one turn of the electrical insulation of the wire is also wrapped on the contact pin. There is a need in the art for a wire wrapping device with which such a modified wrapped wire connection can be made with the electrical wire perfectly stripped.